


Rise Against the Mercanarys

by Moonfire810



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After capturing a base, and still wondering where Locus and Felix are, the Reds and Blues find some girls who knew the two. They explain how they can help and are taken to Washington, Carolina and the leaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Figures

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Red Vs. Blue. I made this for fun.

Lights flickered in the base that had just been captured by the Reds and the Blues. Feds and Rebels walked through the empty hallways to make sure that all the enemies had been captured, as well as to see if there was any supplies that would help them in the raging war they had been put into.  
  
**You need to keep moving...**   


“Yeah, I know Spark. It’s not like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

**Doubtful.**

  
  
“Oh shut up”

 

        A figure’s head poked down from the ceiling once the soldiers were gone. Silently, the figure jumped down from its hiding place in the air duct. The armor it wore was a dark grey, almost black. It glanced over it’s shoulder before running down the hallway in the other direction.

 

**There is movement ahead. I suggest you hide in that weapons locker.**

 

        The figure quickly did so, and waited until the hallway was empty again.

 

“I wonder why she thought that the Temple was so unusual.”  
“I know right.”   
  
After a few minutes, the voices faded as their owners disappeared further down the hallway. Slowly, the figure got out of the locker.   
  
“FREEZE!” A voice shouted from behind the figure, who was now fully out of the locker and was about to keep moving towards their destination.   
  
The figure tensed and looked over its shoulder. It’s eyes locked onto a Fed soldier, who had his gun and ready to shoot down them down.   
  
“Phoenix, do a scan.”   
  
**Of course.**

 

“Hey…. Why didn’t you notice this idiot before he noticed me.

 

**He was invisible. He has some sort of armor attachment or upgrade.**

 

“Of course he does.” The figure sighed.

 

The soldier stared a the figure, who seem to be talking to themselves. That made the soldier suddenly feel very uneasy.  


**Scan complete.**

 

“Took you long enough.” The figures tone was sort of playful. “What do we have?”

 

**He has…. Oh dear.**

 

“Spark. What is it?”

**He has parts of Darkness’s and Shadow’s armor.**

 

The figure, who had yet to move at this point, slowly turned to face the soldier. The soldier flinched slightly and tensed. His gun wavered slightly as his arms shook. /I have a bad feeling about this.../ He thought. The figure in black, stalked over to him. Normally, he would have shot the figure down, screamed or do something to alert his allies but he was frozen with a mixture of fear and shock. The voice that was coming from the figure was feminine.

 

“Where did you get this armor?” The figure hissed.  
  
**Hostiles incoming….**

 

The soldier seem to still be in shock and frozen with fear, rendering him useless to the figure for information. Sighing in annoyance, the figure pushed the soldier down and took a few steps back.

 

“Which way are they coming?”

 

**Your left.**

 

The figure looked to it’s left, before darting away. Footsteps echoed as more soldiers ran through the hallway, towards the one who had been pushed down. Among them, was a Freelancer.

Agent Washington, to be exact.


	2. Girls and Black Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington tell's Carolina about what the Soldier said. She doesn't like what he tells her though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing other than the OC's in this Fanfic.

“So you’re saying, a person, in black armor, attacked you.” Agent Washington looked at the soldier before him, who was still on the ground.

Nodding ecstatically, the soldier sat up. “Yes sir! It also had a girl's voice!”

A sigh escaped the Freelancer agent. /There is no way. It is not possible that this is Agent Texas./ He thought. /Just no fucking way.../ Washington shook his head, making the thoughts disappear to the back of his head, and then looked back at the soldier who was having a medic look at him. /Still… I’m going to have to tell Carolina, not that she’ll be happy about the news./

 

**MEANWHILE…..**

Carolina was looking at the temple that lay in the distance.

“Why..” Epsilon appeared next to her in his small, projected form. “Why is it a temple of all things?”

“I don’t know Epsilon. It’s weird…” The aqua colored Freelancer sighed and looked around.

“Carolina.” Washington’s voice rang out from behind her, making her look over her shoulder and making Epsilon turn.

“What is it Agent Washington?”

Washington inhaled deeply. He really didn’t want to tell her this.

“According to a soldier who was attacked. He was attacked by a girl...”

“A girl?” Carolina’s tone was annoyed. 

Why was Washington telling her this useless information?

“... In black armor.”

“You have to be kidding..” Epsilon rolled his eyes.

“That’s what he said he saw.”

Carolina was silent, which Washington didn’t like.

“There is no way that it’s Tex…” Epsilon said, shaking his head. “She’s dead. I saw her die myself.”

“I know. That’s why this is really strange.” Washington glanced around, like he was worried if anyone overheard. Most soldiers wouldn’t understand the conversation though.

The two Freelancers stood there in silence for a minute.

“Let’s find this girl.” Carolina said. “Epsilon. Start by scanning the area and look for unknown heat signatures.”

“You really think I can do that?” Epsilon asked.

“Are you saying that you can’t do that?”

“I didn’t say that, now did I?”

“That’s what I thought.” Carolina looked at Washington. “let’s get moving.”

 

While the Freelancers took off in search of the girl, said girl was currently in hiding.

**_We need to get out of here._ **

“Not yet. I need to find out why that soldier had parts of Darkness’s and Shadow’s armor."

 ** _That is not wise_**.

"Well that is your opinion.” The girl sighed.

**_The soldiers will kill you._ **

“Not if I convince them not to.”

**_The chances of that working are small._ **

“How small?”

 ** _25 % chance_**.

“I’ll take those odds.” The girl then deactivated the invisibility shield that she had found.Glancing around, she then darted off.

 ** _This would have to be agreed to by an idiot_**.

“Oh, don’t say that.” Looking around, the girl tried to figure out where she was going to convince the enemy. Places for this were important just as who she was going to try to convince.

**_How about over there? Next to the pile of weapons._ **

“Hmmm… Looks good. I can stand on that shipping crate, well away from arm’s reach.” The girl smiled. “why are you helping me Spark, I thought you said my chances were small.”

**_They are. Doesn’t mean I can’t help you._ **

“Rightttttt.”

**_Just get moving. You don’t have much time before someone sees you again. And they may not ask who you are, they might just shoot you on sight._ **

“We’ll see about that.” And the girl ran off, setting to work.


	3. Girls in Black Armor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker bumps into the intruder.

Tucker and the others were busy watching Caboose run around. Sighing, the aqua soldier looked around. Then frowned as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Did he see a soldier run by wearing black armor? There weren’t any Feds or Rebels that black armor and Tex was dead.

He jumped slightly when Sarge appeared in front of him, with his head tilted slightly.

“Blue! What are you staring off into space for??” He questioned in that loud tone of his.

“I thought I saw something. My eyes must be playing tricks on me.”

"My eyes do that.” Caboose said. “They’re really mean.”

Tucker rolled his eyes, ignoring Caboose. Most of the things he said were gibberish and didn’t make sense. He looked back at the spot where he thought he had seen the soldier run off to. It wouldn’t hurt to look and make sure there wasn’t anyone running around in black armor, right?

Glancing at the others, who had gotten into some conversation about who knows what, he slowly snuck off. The area where the soldier had darted off to led to the weapon pile they made after they raided the base. Two shipping crates sat next to each other and the pile was in front of them.

“Hmm…..” Tucker looked around. “I don’t see anything..”

"Probably because you haven’t looked up.” A voice rang out from almost above him.

Tucker jumped and looked up, aiming his gun. What he saw, made him tense up and had millions of questions and thoughts going through his head. The main one was….

 

OH MY GOD IT'S ANOTHER GIRL WEARING BLACK ARMOR!!!!


	4. More Government Projects?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a girl has made her way into the base. But she says she's no threat to everyone. Is she lying, or telling the truth?

“Who are you?” He asked, aiming his gun at the girl who sat upon one of the shipping crates.

"I was just about to ask you the same question.” The girl tilted her head, studying the aqua colored soldier.

/This isn’t good in anyway.../ Tucker thought. /For her…./ A smirk was brought to his face.

"Tell me why you’re up there. When you could be down here…. with me.”

“So you can shoot me?”

**_He also has an alien sword. You won’t be able to use it though_**.

“Good to know.”

Tucker frowned. Why was she talking to herself?

"Anything I else I can use against him?

**_Not much… Give me a few minutes, i’ll do some bio scans_ **

"Take your time.”

"Who are you talking to?” Tucker aimed his gun at her again.

"Why do you care? It’s not affecting you.”

“That’s what you say.”

**_Scan one of three, complete_**.

“Tucker!” Caboose’s voice made Tucker’s ears ring.

"Caboose! God, you don’t have to yell. I’m standing right next to you.”

“What is going on here?” Sarge’s voice rang out from behind them.

The girl studied the soldiers that were appearing. “Spark, scan the others as well.”

**_Already am_**.

"Wait! Is that a girl?” Grif’s voice shook slightly. “What’s a girl doing here?”

"That’s not Tex, right?” Simmons asked nervously.

“Agent Texas? I heard she died.” The girl said, tilting her head.

“Oh good, it’s not her.” Simmons sighed in relief.

“Spark, how’s that scan going?”

“Wait who is she talking to?” Grif asked.

**_Scan almost complete. Three of five completed._ **

"Good.” The girl nodded.

“Yes, good.” Caboose seem to nod in agreement.

"Do you even know what or who she is talking to, Caboose?” Asked Tucker.

"Of course.” He said, looking at Tucker. “Mr. Flufflepants! Why?”

Tucker didn’t have anything to say. Well, it was more like he didn’t know what to say to Caboose’s response.

"Why haven’t you killed any of us yet?” He asked the girl, switching his attention to the matter at hand.

“I have no need to kill any of you.”

**_Scan complete_**.

“Thank you Spark.”

"Spark?” Caboose tilted his head. “I want to meet Spark! Is he a puppy?”

The girl laughed softly. It had been a long time since Tucker had heard a girl laugh. Tex nor Carolina ever laughed. /She has a nice laugh./ He thought. Then shook his head at the thought. He had no right to be thinking that. She could easily be a very dangerous enemy.

"what the hell is going on?!” Carolina’s voice rang out.

Everyone turned to look at the Freelancer. No one dared to say anything or wanted to even move.

“Ah, Agent Carolina.” The girl looked up. “And Agent Washington.”

Carolina tilted her head at the girl. “How do you know who we are?” She asked.

"You don’t remember me? Aw, I feel hurt.” The girl acted like she was injured.

"Just answer the question.” Washington told the girl. “

You were part of a government project as was I, but it was a different project.”

"Project Firelight.” Carolina said.

“She remembers!” the girl laughed again.

"What was your code name? Maybe I’ll remember more.” Carolina walked towards the girl.

"My code name? Oh, it was Lunar Eclipse.”

Carolina and everyone else was silent.

The girl took off her helmet, revealing a young woman with long, dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a bright teal color, like Carolina’s and Tucker’s Armor but a few shades darker. Over her right eye were three jagged scars, like claw marks.

“My name is Moon Fire Goldnight.”


	5. Project Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon explains what Project Firelight is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me how I'm doing. I am trying mu best to keep everyone in character.

Everyone was sitting or standing in a circle. Moon was standing up, holding her helmet in one hand.

“So you’re also part of a project run by the Government?” Tucker asked.

"It WAS run by the Government.”

“What happened to change that?” Carolina asked.

"We rebelled. We grew tired of the tests they ran and being their lapdogs or guinea pigs.” Moon wrinkled her nose at the thought of the memories.

"I love guinea pigs!” Caboose smiled. “They are cute.”

"Is that why your right eye has those scars?” Washington asked.

“No. That reason is a different story.” Moon shook her head.

“Project Firelight…” Carolina mumbled. “What are you doing here? I remember being told that all the people from Project Firelight were dead.”

"All the people from the Government were.”

"What’s Project Firelight, exactly?” Simmons asked.

"The Government wanted something other than super soldiers,” The girl gestured towards Carolina and Washington. “Which was taken care of by Project Freelancer.”

Sarge crossed his arms as the girl explained. “So what are you then, other than a girl of course.”

"I’ll tell you later. First, I was wondering if I can talk to Carolina alone.”

Washington looked at Carolina, waiting for the Freelancer’s response. Carolina studied the girl, thinking for a moment, The moment was stressful for everyone. What was a minute, seemed like twenty. 

"Fine.” She nodded.


	6. *UPDATE*

Hey everyone! I haven't updated this story in quite some time and I'm sorry about that. I've been super busy with things going on in my personal life. And since graduation is coming up, as well as my closest's friend birthday, I may get more time to update. I got an iPhone for Christmas so I may try to get on there and update things on my Watt pad. (don't ask why I have it, even I don't know.) Recently I lost a friend to suicide and she was in the middle of writing her own book. Though I had yet to see her for after five years, I thought about writing my own story and dedicating it to her. She was one of the reason's my imagination is crazy as it is. 

 

Anyyyyywayyyyysssssss! I may have a friend help me with the story I am working on. I will be trying to post things of our main OTP's from roleplay's that we have done, and believe me when I say there are a lot of them! 

I may redo this story since my writing has improved greatly since I wrote this, but don't worry. I will try my best to update things and post some more stories.

 

~Moonfire


	7. *ANOTHER UPDATE*

Alright, SO. I haven't been able to update this for a while because my laptop had become shit and I had gone through quite a lot of rough stuff during the summer. I've just recently started my first term at community college, so I'll try to use some of my free time to write and update this. I have deleted one of my stories due to things that have happened this summer and I will not be bringing it back. Although, I do have some new stories I have been working on and would love to share with you all. 

Again, I am sorry about my inactivity. I hope I can get back into the swing of writing and things.

~Moonfire


	8. Too Many Updates at This Point?

Hello again! To whoever is still reading this story or if you just started it. I am so sorry it hasn’t updated in forever, because the past year since I actually wrote anything, has been hell. 

I’m actually in the process of rewriting this seeing how my writing skills have improved. I am also going to be changing it to a different degree to go along with the ending of season 15. Honestly the original plot made no sense and didn’t fit anywhere. 

But stay tuned! I hopefully will have the first chapter of this revamped story up by the end of November, or possible this month. Not super sure at the moment. 

Again, if you’ve stuck around this long for it. I thank you so much. 

~Moonfire810


End file.
